


Comfort

by freshviolets



Category: juphelia - Fandom, sweet/vicious - Fandom
Genre: F/F, sweet/vicious - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshviolets/pseuds/freshviolets
Summary: The one where Jules comforts a shaken OpheliaHey guys! The new episode of Sweet/Vicious is back tomorrow, so I was rewatching episode 5. In the episode (spoiler!!!) the mission goes wrong and Ophelia is shaken after nearly being attacked. In the show, Jules leaves. In this one shot, Jules stays and things continue from there!Hope you like!





	

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any constructive criticism, then please don't hesitate to let me know!

Jules POV:

"He's not going to the spot!"

"I don't know where he's going!" 

"SOS!!"  
Jules' phone had buzzed three times, causing her to pull it out of her pocket. She read the texts and her heart instantly sank. She was crouched in a shadowed corner of what Ophelia had found was the Get In driver, Landon's 'spot.' She barely had time to think before her body was already making movements for her. Her bagpack was thrown over her shoulder, and she was now riding her bike. She had text Ophelia a quick "I'm coming!!" before setting off faster than she'd ever gone to a mission before. Her head was dizzy and her chest was wheezing with the rapid, unsteady breathing, and Jules couldn't tell if it was the result of the fast bike riding, or how worried she was for Ophelia. She presumed the latter. 

Ophelia was texting updates of bars or familiar places Jules might know. She could imagine how scared she must be. She rode faster after Ophelia text saying they were a few blocks away from the pizza place Jules and Ophelia had been in only a few nights ago. Jules rode quicker, feeling less powerful as the seconds wore on. She got another text from Ophelia saying they had stopped, and Jules flung her bike against a fence as she got off and was now sprinting to a blocked off alleyway that was dimly lit. She looked over to see Ophelia running quickly over to the entrance where Jules now was. There was a boy on the floor and the car engine was being revved. The boy got up quickly, shouting a "Let's go!" As Ophelia reached Jules. Jules wanted to run after that car, she wanted to throw a brick through the front window, bash the driver's head against the wheel, she wanted to make these boys feel how scared Rachel and the other girls had been. How scared Ophelia had been. 

"Ophelia!! Are you okay?" Jules found herself shouting between taking quick breaths. She pulled down her mask and stared at the slightly taller girl, who seemed completely zoned out. Jules presumed it was the adrenaline, and the fear. "Ophelia..please." Jules said, quieter now as she begged the girl for a response. When one didn't come, Jules felt herself putting her hand on Ophelia's shoulder. Ophelia flinched then, moving backwards until she seemed to zone back into reality, seeing Jules properly. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Ophelia said quickly, brushing Jules' hand away. "I'm fine." Ophelia repeated again, and Jules could tell Ophelia was talking more to herself. 

"Lets..lets get out of here." Jules said as Ophelia nodded quickly, taking a quick look behind her before following Jules back to where she had dumped her bike. Jules picked it up and started walking with it alongside Ophelia. The rest of the walk was quiet. Jules could feel herself stealing glances at Ophelia, checking her face for any signs of emotion. But there was nothing. Ophelia kept her head down, walking quickly but with a seemingly normal rhythm. It didn't take them long to reach Ophelia's apartment, and Ophelia helped Jules carry her bike up. Ophelia looked in her jacket pocket, pulling out her keys. Her hands were shaky and it took her two tries to get the door open. Jules decided not to say anything. They got inside, and Ophelia went straight to her kitchen. Jules propped her bike up against the wall, pushing some hair out of her face and setting her bagpack down next to it. She turned round then to see Ophelia with a bottle of whiskey and a glass. Ophelia set the glass down on the table, looked at it briefly, and then opened the bottle. She was chugging the contents in less than a second. 

"Ophelia..Ophelia.." Jules said, not really knowing what else to do. Jules guessed this was Ophelia's vice, and who was Jules to judge that. "Listen.. I can understand you're shaken up." Jules started. "I'm not,I'm fine. Listen, I still have tracking navigation on them..we..we can get them. Tonight,like right now." Ophelia said in a rushed tone. "Ophelia we are not going after them when you're all jacked up on adrenaline." Jules said, surprising herself at the seriousness of her tone. "I'm fine!" Ophelia said as Jules sighed. "Look at your hands..they're shaking." Jules said in a quieter voice as Ophelia looked down at her hands. She pushed them quickly into her pockets."Listen..you don't have to be a hero about this, honestly it's-" Jules said, but Ophelia cut her off. "Jules..seriously. I'm fine!" Ophelia shouted now and Jules felt herself jump.  
Ophelia looked down quickly, realizing how she had overreacted."I..I had a tazer, your training worked, I was never in any real danger anyway." She said with a shrug that just didn't have the usual Ophelia confidence to it. Jules just nodded. Ophelia sat back down then, this time putting the lid on the bottle as she put it on the table and leaned back into the couch. Jules looked at Ophelia then. Really looked at her. She noticed the engraved smile lines on the other woman's face, the green hair that was falling slightly over her face, which Jules thought made Ophelia look even more beautiful. When she had told Ophelia her green hair was awesome in the pizza place, she had really meant it. She didn't get why her Mom didn't like it. She looked at the way Ophelia's knee bounced up and down, and felt herself sitting down next to her. Jules felt guilty. It was her fault that Ophelia was even involved in this in the first place."I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have dragged you into this. The last thing I want is..is for you to get hurt." She said, looking down at her lap."Hey, this is not your fault, we couldn't have predicted that. Besides..even when times were, you know..bad and stuff, Robin didn't leave Batman. I wouldn't leave you." Ophelia said then, her face flushing and changing from sincerity to nervousness in the space of a few minutes. "I wouldn't leave you either." Jules said quietly, and she could feel the lump forming in her throat. She coughed, clearing it, not wanting to make Ophelia uncomfortable, especially after tonight; she decided to change the topic. 

"It's um..it's getting late. Like almost midnight." Jules began, hesitant and scared she'd say the wrong thing and upset Ophelia more than she already was. "I could.. I could stay?"She found herself offering before her brain even realized what she was doing. Jules was hesitant and quickly stood up when there was no reply."I mean..only if you want, like I can totally go if you want to be alone, or like,need space." Jules said now, feeling herself ramble and panic. "No! No..no..it's fine." Ophelia said, standing up then too as she turned and looked at Jules head on. She still kept her hands in her jacket pockets. "I'd...I'd um, really like that. Thanks." She said now, seeming fidgety and small. Jules had never seen Ophelia look small ,or vulnerable.The other woman was so fierce, so fearless. Jules admired her for that. "We'll get them O, I promise. They're not gonna get away with.." Jules said quietly as she stepped closer to Ophelia."With doing this. To you." She said as Ophelia nodded, exhaling a shaky breath. They were only a few inches apart now and all Jules wanted to do was hold Ophelia. She was unsure of how to approach her though, should she touch her? She knew herself that people touching her, even now, scared her. 

"Hey..I know, shall we get pizza..and...and play video games?" Jules said, trying desperately to think of something that would cheer Ophelia up. She knew the other girl loved pizza; she had seen her instagram account, and the vast collection of videogames on the shelves of Ophelia's apartment. "But..but an easy game, because I'm not sure I'll be too good." Jules said, holding her finger up to Ophelia, who's face broke out into a tiny smile. She ruffled her hair, pushing it to the side, her hand resting on the back of her neck as she nodded."Yeah..yeah,cool." Ophelia said, as she grabbed her phone to ring the pizza place."You pick." Ophelia told Jules as she gestured to the shelves and went in the kitchen to call. Jules nodded and walked over to the wall. She had to go on her tippy toes to reach the games, so she pulled some down so she could get a better look. Mario Kart, Luigi's Mansion, Zelda, Ophelia was a really classic gamer Jules thought. She placed them on the table and reached up again, pulling out two more cases. Grand Theft Auto, and some fighting game that Jules didn't recognise. She shrugged as she turned round, seeing Ophelia standing awkwardly by the sofa. "Did..you, um, did you pick one?" She asked then as Jules nodded. 

"Well..a few. I picked some ones that I recognised." Jules said, holding up the more classic games."And I found these!" She said, showing Ophelia the latter too."Grand Theft Auto..I need to punch something." Ophelia said and Jules laughed, nodding in agreement. Ophelia quickly set up all the games equipment, seriously, it impressed Jules how good Ophelia was with technology. "You're good at that..technology and stuff. A real brain." Jules said with a nod as Ophelia turned round and shrugged, and Jules could've sworn the green haired girl's cheeks flushed slightly. "Lots of practice I guess." Ophelia replied as she stood up, handing Jules a controller. "Oh noo.you go first." Jules said as Ophelia shrugged, sitting down on the couch next to her. She showed Jules what buttons did what, and even some cheats that got them more money and guns. Jules noticed how in her element Ophelia was, just sat playing games. The doorbell rang and Jules shot up, running over to the door. She handed the pizza guy some money and brought it inside."Hey..I would've got that, or we could've atleast split it." Ophelia protested as she paused the game."My treat." Jules argued back and set the pizza on the table. Ophelia went and got them both a plate and the two ate quickly. Jules didn’t even realize how hungry she was. 

Afterwards, Ophelia let Jules play on the console, before they switched to Mario Kart. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going easy on you in this."Ophelia warned Jules as they picked their characters. Jules rolled her eyes."You won't need to." She shot back with a cheeky grin as Ophelia just smirked. Jules decided to take her words back after Ophelia had beaten her 5 times in a row."Damn it!" Jules said as she threw her controller onto the side of the couch, causing Ophelia to laugh. "I told you..I'm good! Rainbow road is my bitch!" Ophelia laughed and Jules pushed her shoulder playfully. By now it was 2am and Jules felt herself yawning. "Hey.. I didn't mean to keep you up, you know, beating your ass." Ophelia said in a playful tone, as she leaned forward to turn the TV and console off. "This was fun though, thank you." Ophelia said with a genuine sincerity that made Jules remember their first meeting. 

"Well..I wouldn't be Robin, Robin's a bitch." Ophelia had said, and looking back on it with hindsight, Jules realized it truly was part of Ophelia's charm to just say whatever she was thinking. "I had fun too." Jules said honestly and Ophelia stood up, looking a little lost as to what to do. "Do you have a spare cover? I can take the couch." Jules said as she kicked her shoes off. "Oh god no! Don't be silly. You can have my bed, the bed. You're the guest and all." Ophelia said quickly. The next five minutes were consumed over arguing over who would have the bed, so in the end, they decided to share, Ophelia taking the left side, and Jules taking the right. Ophelia had given Jules a short sleeved band t-shirt and Jules kept her jogging bottoms from the failed mission on. Ophelia had now changed into a tank top, and what Jules could only describe as boxers. She giggled as Ophelia approached the bed."What?" She asked, cocking her head to the side as Jules just shrugged."You look really cute." Jules said, giggling even more as Ophelia rolled her eyes and climbed in. They both settled in and Jules felt herself drifting off immediately. 

Jules rolled on her side, looking at the clock. 5am. She was unsure of why she woke up, but then she heard muffled sobs. She turned round to see Ophelia on her side, not facing Jules. Jules could tell she was crying though by the way her shoulders shook. Jules wanted to wrap herself around Ophelia, and be the strong one for once. She didn't want Ophelia to end up like her..having nightmares, or feeling alone. She didn't want Ophelia to break. "Hey.." Jules whispered, and Ophelia immediately sniffed up, clearly trying to hide the fact she was crying."Hey." She replied back, not turning to look at Jules, and Jules felt herself scooting closer. Eventhough her and Ophelia had known eachother nearly a month now, she was worried she'd be too intense and scare Ophelia off if she was too friendly, or too much. She knew how chill Ophelia was, and how she didn't really show emotions other than in the form of sarcasm and self-deprecating jokes. So Jules could imagine feeling this vulnerable was new to Ophelia too. "Are you okay?" Jules asked, regretting it as soon as the words left her mouth."I mean..of course you're not, I'm sorry." Jules said quickly, mentally slapping herself. Ophelia held up her hand. "No shaking." She replied. 

"Can I..would you like a hug?" Jules whispered. She was worried she'd regret it, worried that Ophelia would say no, worried that she, herself would get freaked out by human touch, like she had done for months and end up pushing Ophelia away and making her feel worse. But Ophelia nodded and Jules instantly wrapped her arms around Ophelia's shoulders. She leaned over Ophelia, and moved some of the girl's hair out of her face. Ophelia looked up then, and her cheeks were stained, her eyes red, and whatever worries Jules had about herself were now gone. She couldn't resist being this close to Ophelia. She smiled slightly when Ophelia sat up and turned round. She began to hug Jules back. 

Jules relaxed herself into the embrace and wrapped her arms around Ophelia's shoulders. She felt Ophelia's shaky arms wrap around her waist, as Ophelia buried her face in Jules' neck. They stayed like that for a while, until Ophelia pulled away, making Jules frown slightly. "Sorry.. You're right.. I wasn't dealing well, I just-" Ophelia said quickly. "Are you okay..with like..hugging and stuff still? Because I know-"Ophelia said as Jules instantly cut her off. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm worried about you!" She exclaimed as she held Ophelia's hands. Ophelia was the first person to show Jules any normality since..well, since Nate. She didn't have to pretend around Ophelia like she did around Kennedy. Jules knew Ophelia saw all her flaws and emotional baggage, and still cared. Now it was Jules' turn."I..I like holding you." Jules confessed quietly and Ophelia's eyes widened, and Jules was worried she had something wrong. 

Ophelia lay down then, patting the space next to her. Jules obliged and Ophelia pushed herself closer into Jules' side, as she drapped her arm carefully over Jules' side."Is this okay?" She whispered and Jules nodded, leaning in closer to Ophelia. Ophelia nodded, seeming to assure herself, as she then held Jules' waist. Jules felt herself shiver at the touch at first, and Ophelia immediately removed her arm. Jules quickly grabbed her hand, and put it back on her side, leaving her own hand clasped over Ophelia's. She gave Ophelia a tiny nod, which Ophelia returned with a small smile. Ophelia then brought her face closer to Jules and Jules felt herself panic. But it wasn't the panic of being close to someone, it was a strangely familiar feeling. It was a butterflies in the tummy kind of feeling, something Jules thought she had lost for good. Ophelia placed her hand carefully and gently on Jules' cheek, pulling her from her thoughts, and Jules reached up to Ophelia's. She gently stroked her cheek as she pushed green hair back from Ophelia's face and the two leaned in closer."Is this..okay?" Ophelia asked and Jules gushed at how delicate and understanding Ophelia was. She quickly nodded and bit her lip, and she could see Ophelia's eyes change from concern to something Jules couldn't quite put her finger on, but it was a mixture of confidence, and lust, and passion, and Jules liked it. She leaned in then, pressing herself closer against Ophelia's chest, daring her to make a move. 

Ophelia let out a shaky breath, and then her lips were connected to Jules'. It was a delicate kiss, and it reminded Jules of how kisses were described in songs. Soft, and gentle, and almost effortless. Ophelia traced her bottom lip with her tongue tentatively, and Jules parted her lips slightly. Their mouths seemed to move in harmony, and Jules felt her hands get tangled in Ophelia's hair. Ophelia was now tracing Jules' jawline with her thumb and index finger as she pulled Jules closer to her. They pulled away after a few minutes, and Jules felt warm. Content. She smiled at Ophelia, who smiled back, seeming more comfortable than before, but like Jules, a little dazed from that kiss. Jules leaned forward then as she planted a kiss on Ophelia's nose, causing the other girl to giggle and pull Jules back into another kiss. This one was different, it was quicker paced, it was hungry and Jules felt Ophelia cling onto her like she was the most precious thing in the world. For the first time, Jules wasn't worrying about going too quickly or being broken. She pulled away from Ophelia to catch her breath. The other girl frowned and Jules shook her head, grabbing Ophelia's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze."Sorry..just out of breath." Jules said as Ophelia smirked."Well, I am a good kisser." Ophelia said with a shrug. 

"I guess it's part of your charm." Jules said and Ophelia's eyes lit up slightly as she pulled Jules in closer.  
"I guess it is." She replied.


End file.
